Sad End, New Begin
by Daveblues
Summary: PRIMER FIC! xD Este es un fic relatado en primera persona sobre Azusa Nakano, guitarrista de K-On! Sin contenido Yuri (muchos relatos de K-on son Yuri xD no tengo problema con eso, solo que sepan que no es Yuri XD) Espero os guste :3 Los personajes de K-On pertenecen a sus dueños. Historia sin fines de lucro.


_Este es mi primer (y creo único) fic que escribo, por favor comenten si les gustaría que siguiera escribiendo porque no creo tener corazón para poner a Azu-nyan en situaciones más difíciles aun así que esta en ustedes querida gente, sin más preámbulo mi fic, Gracias: _

Fue una mañana, el sol entraba por la ventana dirigiendo unos pequeños rayos a mis ojos, desperté, observe mi celular y descubrí que se me hacía tarde para ir a la escuela, tome un baño rápidamente y me puse mi uniforme, 2 años escolares vistiendo este uniforme. Salí con un paso apresurado de mi casa mientras tomaba con fuerza y de pronto había recordado algo que al momento acabo con mi energía, mi ánimo de asistir a la escuela… ellas ya no estarían ahí.

Mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas sabiendo que al entrar al cuarto del club solo encontraría un salón vacío en completo silencio… *suspiro*, seguí caminando rumbo a la escuela, este no debía ser el fin del club, automáticamente me volvería la presidenta y no estaría tan mal, Ui y Jun me prometieron ingresar al club en nuestro último año.

Llegue a mi escuela, vi rostros nuevos, las chicas de nuevo ingreso portaban un listón azul, el listón azul que usaban mis senpais, mi mente se llenó de todos los momentos que viví a lado de ellas, que a pesar que lo único que les mostraba era mi dedicación a la banda y a ser cada día mejores, disfrutaba de tomar el té con ellas y platicar al respecto de cualquier tópico que Yui-senpai o Ritsu-senpai empezaban de una forma aleatoria.

Volví en mi cuando un rostro familiar me saludo:

**Ui**: Buenos días Azusa-chan!  
**Yo**: Buenos días Ui…  
*suspiro*  
**Ui**: Que sucede, porque ese suspiro tan profundo?  
**Yo**: Am, no sucede nada, descuida estoy bien, y Jun?

En el fondo ella sabía lo que me tenía sin ánimo y provoco ese suspiro tan profundo que si de amor se tratase, esboce una sonrisa mientras cambiaba el tema de la plática.

**Ui**: Mira, ahí viene corriendo, creo que se le hizo tarde.  
**Jun**: Chicas! Buenos días! Ya pensaba que no llegaba a tiempo a la ceremonia de **inicio.**  
**Yo:** Eres una irresponsable.  
**Jun**: Lo siento!  
**Ui**: Bueno, ya que estamos aquí veamos la lista de los grupos para observar si quedamos en el mismo.

Fuimos a la pared donde estaba la lista pegada y por suerte nuestros nombres estaban impresos en la misma hoja lo cual nos alegró a las 3. Nos dirigimos al salón al cual nos fue asignado y vi la placa que se encontraba a lado de la esquina superior derecha de la puerta del salón que mostraba el "3-2", era el salón que mis senpais usaron el año pasado, de nuevo mi mente recordó momentos que pasé con ellas como cuando tocamos en ese mismo salón en la mañana frente a todas las compañeras de mis senpais… *suspiro*.

Ui: Azusa-chan que te sucede?  
Yo: Nada Ui.

Entre al salón y tome un asiento, atrás de Ui y aun lado de Jun. Esperábamos en nuestros asientos mientras el profesor entraba a la clase. Pasaron 5 minutos y al salón entro nuestra querida y desquiciada maestra Sawako Yamanaka aka. Sawa-chan, se presentó ante nosotras y pidió que diéramos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, al parecer hizo un trabajo excelente como maestra como para que le confiaran estar a cargo a otro grupo, sobre todo porque en ese grupo se encontraban Yui y Ritsu-senpai que son 2 de las chicas más irresponsables que jamás he visto. Las clases comenzaron y por suerte pude concentrarme, nos divertimos todo el día Ui, Jun y yo.

Las clases terminaron y a ellas les toco hacer limpieza, tome mi guitarra y debido a la costumbre me dirigí al salón del club, subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta y me encontré con un salón vacío, todo se encontraba igual a excepción de la batería de Ritsu-senpai y los juegos de té de Mugi-senpai, la pecera de Ton-chan se encontraba ahí lo cual me recordó que mañana debía traerlo al salón del club. Me senté en la banca y vi detenidamente el pizarrón verde, ver el salón del club tan vacío me deprimía. Después de unos minutos desenfunde mi guitarra y la conecte a un amplificador que tenía ahí cerca. La afine y comencé a tocar "Fuwa Fuwa Time" completamente mientras cantaba las partes de la letra en las cuales yo hacía coros a Yui-senpai junto con Mio-senpai, al terminar de tocar repetía una y otra vez los acordes del riff con el que empieza y termina la canción pero cada vez los tocaba de una forma lenta y más lenta mientras mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, me senté de nuevo en la banca y comencé a llorar. Estaba tan perdida en mi tristeza que no percate que alguien había entrado al salón y me abrazo.

**Ui**: Azusa-chan! Porque lloras?  
**Yo**: Ui! Las extraño mucho, es lo mismo sin ellas, los abrazos de Yui, las bromas tontas, los momentos divertidos que viví con ellas, no quiero que se acaben esos momentos! Porque tuvieron que graduarse? Porque tuvieron que dejarme aquí sola?

Mis lágrimas no se detenían mientras que observo que Ui también comenzó a llorar.

**Ui**: Se cómo te sientes Azusa-chan, desde que mi hermana se fue a la universidad, la casa ya no es lo mismo, ya no se siente igual, extraño verla tirada en el suelo viendo televisión o escucharla tocar a Gitah, pero debes ser fuerte, ellas confían que sacaras adelante el club, además nosotras te prometimos que estaríamos contigo.

**Jun**: Así es, Presidenta Azusa Nakano

Me limpie las lágrimas de mis ojos y vi a Jun en cuclillas esbozando una sonrisa muy cálida y Ui a mi lado sonriéndome mientras se secaba las lágrimas también. Les había prometido a mis senpais que sacaría el club adelante y que conseguiría mas miembros. Después de un momento me sentí mejor, Ui busco en el almacén del club y encontró un juego de té y pudo preparar un poco, nos sentamos a charlar acerca del futuro del Club y mi mente se distrajo de la ausencia de mis queridas senpais… esperando que el siguiente día pueda estar un poco mejor.


End file.
